temporaryempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Bang
Eric Bang is a friend of Aaron, Dhruv, and Kevin whose main reason for joining the server was to notify everyone about Kevin's upcoming "wedding" in Connecticut (there is no wedding, they're both in high school). Though he supposedly played Apex Legends, he didn't actually use his PC much, if at all. Instead, much like Isaac, he mostly played on Xbox, which severely limited his potential for interacting with the community. This potential was also limited by the fact that he only came online when someone pinged him or when he wanted to roast Kevin. Making Kevin Suffer Similar to how David pesters Max and Theodore pesters Sayvion, Eric pestered Kevin. Since the day he made his Discord account was the same day he joined Tempire, it can be assumed that his entire reason for using Discord was for said pestering. Nearly every single instance of his participation on the server involved him making fun of Kevin in some way: mocking Kevin for being taller than him (5'6 to 5'11), revealing that he spoiled Avengers:Endgame for Kevin, calling Kevin the inspiration for the movie The 40-Year-Old Virgin, accusing Kevin of being an illegal immigrant and closeted homosexual, etc. Even when he wasn't going after Kevin, most of what Eric said was random at best and illegal at worst: * Announcing his decision to become an opium dealer. * Falsely claiming to be "the pastiest white boy alive". * Refusing to play PC games because all of his "white friends" play on Xbox. * Detailing the story of how he lost a borrowed phone and then had to pay for it. As Eric's taunts became more and more common, other members of the group (Daniel, Theodore) joined in bullying Kevin. The problem began to spiral out of control, so Max and Kevin decided to kick Eric in secret. This crime went unnoticed, given that Eric had never been a major member of Tempire's community and only participated to make Kevin miserable. It is unknown how long it took Eric to notice that he's wasn't in the server anymore. A Less Than Triumphant Return Eric Bang would rejoin the server in late September, with his first words upon reentry being "I'm back, bitches". Despite Kevin claiming he was well-behaved now, Eric almost immediately returned to his toxic ways. Him and Nikhil founded a short-lived alternative to Tempire during Nikhil's "revolution", and Eric spammed and insulted members on a whim. His disrespect, more than anything else, prompted Max and the server admins to release a Tempire Constitution on the 10th of October, formalizing the rules of the server so that Eric could be officially punished. Within a week, Eric had received two strikes, once for spam and again for insulting an admin repeatedly. Conscious of how perilously close he was to being banned, he managed to walk on eggshells for over a week. However, the temptation of his old ways proved too great, and on the 19th of October he made several unwelcome comments about server members. He was subsequently banned, which erased most of his messages and made it impossible to determine which exact insult was the one that sealed his fate. A few days afterwards, Eric snuck onto Nikhil's laptop while he was AFK and sent messages from his account. This violation of privacy was the final straw, essentially constituting a fourth strike and ensuring that he would never again be allowed on the server in any form. To this day, Eric Bang remains banned. Somehow, An Even Worse Return On the second day of 2020, Eric Bang, who had been showing interest in returning to Tempire by having Abhi campaign for his unbanning and by messaging Davis and Max, rejoined Tempire using an alternate account. Masquerading as a real-life Millburn sophomore named Alan Shi, Eric went through all the typical new member procedures: listing games he played, learning about the wiki, etc. However, his familiarity with the procedure and overeagerness to associate with a bunch of strangers quickly put him under suspicion. From there, it was a simple matter of realizing that "Alan Shi's" account was less than five minutes old, had Eric Bang friended, referred to Kevin as his "bestie", and spoke exactly like Eric. Max immediately banned him, for the second time.Category:Aaron's Affiliates Category:Former Members